


unbearable shock.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: having junmyeon as his stylist/designer for 5 years, yifan never gets tired of seeing jun in fluffy sweaters. junmyeon’s colleagues always wonder how he can produce brilliant ideas despite his absurd dressing sense yet none dare to voice it out unless they want a glare from yifan.thanks to mytwitter timeline. plis ignore the lame title hafhd
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	unbearable shock.

* * *

_“It’s the model,” Junmyeon will always reply every time he gets the hows of his fast-selling designs (despite memorizing the script which had a different answer), “I’m always grateful to have Kris’s cooperation throughout these five years. He wears whatever I design and whatever he wears becomes the trend.”_

“That’s because Kris likes you,” Jongdae teases as the small group of people watches Junmyeon’s interview from last week in the cafeteria. “Of course. Kris and I are friends,” Junmyeon will answer the teasing so nonchalantly which frustrates everyone.

They cannot blame Junmyeon for not noticing the way the model stares at him. Because Junmyeon always needs something new to come up with. He is always seen buried with researches and samples and crossed out ideas.

Despite the fame and all, they would never want to have the burden and the pressure weighing on their shoulders. They wonder how Junmyeon gets to bear all of those, especially the comments from netizens.

Junmyeon’s previous works from debut days may not be everyone’s cup of tea but, his ideas managed to reach the western side of the world. Five years later, there are still comments on how he could have done better but Junmyeon never backs down. He strives to do better.

Everyone in Exodus Studios knows how Yifan or Kris, his stage name, is. His towering height had caught all of their attention when he was a rookie model. Not only that, the women would coo at his adorable accent since he was a foreigner.

They all desired to be his stylist but the manager somehow assigned Junmyeon to be the rookie model’s stylist. Junmyeon was flabbergasted because it was going to be his first time designing individually for a model and his work was going to be displayed to the world.

If it becomes a hit, it was going to be everywhere; magazines, websites, newspapers, and ads but if it was the opposite, he would return being an assistant.

The women were so upset they were not chosen so they went back to work. Yifan took long strides to reach the said stylist who was cleaning up his workstation. This ‘Junmyeon’ was wearing thin-framed black glasses, a thick purple sweater with wordings on it.

It was too baggy until his fingers could be only seen from the sleeves. The washed-out denim with loafers somehow made Junmyeon look smaller than he already was. He literally looked like a college student.

“Nice to meet you,” Yifan greeted gently with the thick accent, watching how the side-swept bangs flutter softly as Junmyeon turned around to peer up at him, “I’m Kris.” He held out his hand and the small palm made contact against his as Junmyeon replied the handshake.

“You already know my name but I’m still going to introduce myself. I’m Junmyeon. Nice to meet you too, Kris. Let’s do great things together, okay?”

The smile Junmyeon gave was so adorable until Yifan forgot to respond.

Junmyeon had a month for his first project and within a month, Yifan had developed a crush on his adorable stylist.

Five years later, he has not gotten sick seeing Junmyeon with fluffy sweaters. There was once he overheard a young lady commenting how ugly the sheep-printed sweater vest looked on Junmyeon and one single glare was all it took from Yifan to shut her up from saying more.

Ever since then, none dare to comment openly about Junmyeon’s sense of dressing, especially if Yifan was around.

Junmyeon still has the same level of concentration as he has witnessed for the past five years. His stylist would not even notice that he is standing right behind him no matter how many times he has done this.

Before he can surprise Junmyeon, Junmyeon’s assistant side-hugs his stylist after showing his tongue to the model. “I’m hungryyy,” Jongdae whines, watching how the model turns sour before the tall figure retreats to the farthest chair.

“And I’m working,” Junmyeon pushes his glasses which have slid down to his nose, “Everyone left for lunch already so go order something.” Jongdae whines again at the lack of attention before noticing how the top Junmyeon has on seems bigger than usual.

He pulls apart from the one-sided hug, scowling at the elder, “Why have you been wearing sweaters twice your size, hyung? Aren’t they too big on you? Don’t you feel all sweaty underneath it?”

When there are no replies, Jongdae is about to whine again but not until he sees the model snickering in silence. Jongdae rolls his eyes before excusing himself grumpily, not forgetting to inform Junmyeon that he will be back getting his meal too and reminds him to pay for it later.

“Did you even have your breakfast?”

The smooth voice with a native-like accent (thanks to Junmyeon’s private tutoring) breaks Junmyeon’s focus. “Oh, Yifan,” He takes out his glasses before settling them on the desktop, smiling tiredly, “How long have you been there?”

Yifan checks his watch and stares at him indifferently, “About an hour.” Junmyeon’s brows shoot upwards at once, “What the—” Yifan chuckles at the reaction, “I’m just joking. It hasn’t been five minutes.”

Junmyeon sighs, running his fingers through his hair, “If only your fans know that I literally ignored you, I would be dead by now.” Yifan gets up and stands next to his side, patting his stylist’s head, “You were working. I know how you are when you work.”

A light tint of pink touches Junmyeon’s cheeks at that, “It’s not a good habit though.” Yifan chortles before shaking his head, “It’s admirable to see you focused on your work.” The light pink darkens on Junmyeon’s cheeks.

Before he can ask the model about his lunch, Yifan beats him to it. “Did Jongdae’s comment on this made you upset?” The deep green fuzzy sweater Junmyeon has on is _indeed_ twice his size. Junmyeon shrugs with a pout, “It’s comfier than the ones I had.”

Yifan wraps his arms around the male, feeling the tension on the small body loosening, “So, you like it?” Junmyeon snuggles into the warm broad chest with a sigh, limbs looping around the model’s waist, “I love all of your sweaters, Yifan. I can’t just choose one as my favorite.”

Yifan chuckles against the crown of Junmyeon’s head, “No wonder you’ve been wearing them all every day lately.” He distances their chests so that he can look at Junmyeon, “You look adorable in all of them, by the way.” Junmyeon blushes profusely, avoiding the model’s gaze, “Stop it…”

Yifan has a fond smile on his lips. Cradling Junmyeon’s cheek, he elevates it gently to have their eyes meet, “Can I kiss you?” Junmyeon pouts with a frown, “There’s literally no one else in here and you still have to ask that?” Yifan slips out another fond laughter before leaning in, slotting their lips.

Junmyeon sighs through his nose, his arms slowly coming up to curl around Yifan’s neck comfily. The taller holds him as close as possible, loving how Junmyeon perfectly fits in his arms. Jongdae grumbles under his breaths as he pushes the door open, “I can’t believe I left my wallet and now I have to—”

He freezes right away at what he sees upon his very eyes. Junmyeon hides his burning face into the model’s chest while Yifan gives the assistant a forced smile which looks so awkward. “What the fuck are you two doing,” Jongdae deadpans, his hand still on the door.

Junmyeon looks up to Yifan which catches the taller’s attention, and Junmyeon nods shyly before back to hiding his face. Yifan stares back at the stoic assistant, “Um, we’re dating… ?” Jongdae’s eyes widen. Due to unbearable shock, he faints.

After regaining his consciousness, Jongdae promised he will not tell a single soul as long as the two spilled every freaking thing to him because “For five years! You fooled me, hyung! I thought you’re dense to Kris’s obvious flirting! Oh my God! How awful and dumb was I not to notice!” The pair can only laugh at Jongdae’s cries of misery.


End file.
